


Siete mil cuatrocientos setenta y nueve kilómetros

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: La primera vez que Kuroo se le ocurrió bromear sobre su tamaño, Morisuke le dio un pisotón. La segunda vez, le dio un codazo. Y para la tercera vez, Kuroo ya sabía cómo esquivar bien sus golpes. Todavía se mueve con la misma destreza, esquivando el manotazo de Morisuke, quien cae de rodillas sobre el colchón.Yaku, Kuroo, y los miles de kilómetros que los separan.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Siete mil cuatrocientos setenta y nueve kilómetros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> No podía faltar el kuroyaku obligatorio como regalo de cumpleaños para la mejor beta del mundo. ¡Felicidades de nuevo! 
> 
> El fic está basado directamente en el final del manga así que tiene SPOILERS a tutiplén, para los que no han leído y no quieren spoilearse quedan advertidos~!

Hay tanto silencio en la habitación que Morisuke está tentado a no usar los audífonos y, en lugar de ello, cargar la bocina que tiene olvidada en una de las estanterías del librero. Pero, después de deliberar unos instantes, decide que no vale la pena el esfuerzo y desliza con cuidado las plantas de los pies hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Cuando se mira al espejo, nota cómo el pijama se le resbala por uno de los hombros, dejándolo al desnudo. Además, tiene el cabello tan desordenado que Morisuke se lo peina con las manos con algo de torpeza, en un intento por recuperar la vanidad perdida durante toda la noche.

Morisuke se echa agua en la cara y después decide que, por qué no, es buena idea lavarse los dientes. El sabor a menta le estalla en la punta de la lengua y mientras se cepilla, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, recupera aquella sensación de control que tanto le hace falta. Cuando Morisuke se enjuaga la pasta de dientes y vuelve a mirarse al espejo, luce más como un jugador profesional y menos como un mocoso incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones.

Cuando sale del baño, en su deseo infantil de no fijarse enseguida en la cama, vuelve la vista hacia la ventana. Incluso desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Morisuke distingue los copos de nieve pegados al vidrio, rompiendo la ilusión climática que le brinda la calefacción. Lo primero que aprendió de Moscú, hace más de un año atrás, es que el frío acecha de la misma manera que un depredador acaba abalanzándose encima de la presa más desprevenida. El frío se te mete bajo la piel y nunca te abandona realmente, ni siquiera en el verano. Cuando el invierno encrudece, es cuando más echa de menos Japón. El caluroso verano en Tokio, cuando Morisuke solía echarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol con una bebida fría, luego de un largo entrenamiento.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí solo?

La pregunta brota de pronto, tan espontánea que Morisuke se estremece, presa de la sorpresa. Cuando frunce el ceño, también reúne el valor suficiente para fijarse en la cama. No puede decir que le sorprende ver cómo Kuroo está recostado en diagonal, ocupando prácticamente todo el colchón. Está arropado por completo, excepto por la punta de los pies que sobresalen debajo de las gruesas sábanas.

—¿Cómo me invitas si estás ocupando casi toda la cama? Eso es un mensaje contradictorio… —Morisuke arruga la nariz, pero sí que se acerca al borde de la cama.

—Para alguien de tu tamaño el espacio no debería ser problema.

Kuroo se ríe al terminar la frase y Morisuke siente que tiene quince años de nuevo. La risa lo transporta lejos de Moscú, a un abrasante verano en Nerima, en las afueras del gimnasio de Nekoma. La primera vez que Kuroo se le ocurrió bromear sobre su tamaño, Morisuke le dio un pisotón. La segunda vez, le dio un codazo. Y para la tercera vez, Kuroo ya sabía cómo esquivar bien sus golpes. Todavía se mueve con la misma destreza, esquivando el manotazo de Morisuke, quien cae de rodillas sobre el colchón.

Morisuke le está diciendo por enésima vez que es un idiota cuando Kuroo lo toma de la cintura. Tira de él con tanta fuerza, que Morisuke no se da cuenta del momento exacto en que su espalda encaja contra el colchón. Le duele el costado y está a punto de quejarse, pero Kuroo no se lo permite. Cuando Kuroo le besa, a Morisuke se le pasa el enfado. Aunque es consciente de lo blando que es, de cómo Kuroo lo tiene medido, no puede hacer otra cosa que entregarse al beso. Morisuke sostiene el rostro de Kuroo entre las manos y gime despacio cuando éste choca sus narices. La respiración de Kuroo le hace cosquillas en la piel y el cuerpo de Morisuke se sacude en un espasmo involuntario.

Veinticuatro horas antes, Kuroo llamó a su puerta. Le anunció que era una visita urgente, en nombre de la Asociación Japonesa de Voleibol, con una voz tan profesional que no parecía la suya. Morisuke todavía se siente estúpido por no haber sospechado absolutamente nada de esta visita sorpresa. Pero Kuroo le besa de nuevo, esta vez en el cuello, y Morisuke no puede más que olvidarse de todo lo demás. Con la mente en blanco, delinea el contorno de Kuroo con las puntas de los dedos. Ya conoce de memoria cada rincón del cuerpo de Kuroo, pero hay algo indescriptible y maravilloso en explorar terrenos conocidos. Con cada caricia, Morisuke redescubre lugares comunes que sacian poco a poco el hambre que lo devora por dentro.

—Te echaba tanto de menos, Yakkun… —la confesión de Kuroo no es más que un jadeo contra su oído, que se evapora mientras Morisuke tiembla sobre el colchón.

Quiere recordarle a Kuroo que habían quedado de verse en tres meses, cuando Morisuke tuviera un descanso de la temporada regular en la liga rusa. Tres meses, solía decirse los últimos días, no es demasiado tiempo. Pero la visita de Kuroo le recuerda que el tiempo es relativo. Los días separados son grises y largos, mientras que los días juntos pasan ante sí como un suspiro, como el aleteo imperceptible de una mariposa, que al siguiente parpadeo ya no está allí.

—Y yo a ti, idiota. No sabes cuánto me alegra que seas un impaciente y no hayas podido esperar tres meses… —Morisuke se ríe también, rendido ante las circunstancias. 

—Ya veo que amanecimos de buen humor el día de hoy… —Kuroo le besa ambas mejillas, con un gesto exagerado y brusco que remueve con fuerza el colchón. Morisuke quiere decirle que vive en un cuarto piso y que luego será él quien tenga que afrontar las quejas de los vecinos. Pero es difícil mantenerse firme cuando Kuroo esconde su rostro en el cuello de Morisuke y lo abraza por la cintura.

El peso de Kuroo le da calambres en el costado, pero Morisuke soporta la incomodidad en silencio. Se olvida por un momento de la postura de su cuerpo y, en lugar de ello, se concentra en el sonido de la respiración de Kuroo. Es un sonido ronco, como si estuviera plácidamente dormido. Morisuke estaría a punto de caer en esa farsa, de no ser porque Kuroo está acariciándole el vientre. Hace movimientos circulares alrededor del ombligo de Morisuke, dejando un suave rastro de cosquillas a su paso.

—¿De verdad te tienes que ir pasado mañana? —Morisuke se siente un poquito miserable cuando pregunta aquello. En primer lugar, porque es incapaz de acallar sus pensamientos y, en segundo lugar, porque siente la tensión en el cuerpo de Kuroo. Las despedidas, sin importar cuán acostumbrados estén a ellas, nunca son sencillas. Morisuke recuerda que, aún contra sus deseos, Kuroo fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto cuando se marchó a Rusia. Se subió al avión con el corazón roto y los ojos hinchados.

Como si pudiera adivinar lo que está pensando, Kuroo le besa el dorso de la mano. También hizo ese gesto aquella vez en el aeropuerto. Se inclinó hacia él, besándole el dorso de ambas manos. Fue un gesto tan intenso y sorpresivo, que Morisuke dejó de llorar.

—Me tomé sólo un par de días libres. Llego a Tokio el domingo por la noche. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántas horas voy a dormir, pero… —Kuroo se incorpora en el colchón, ladeando el cuerpo hasta encontrar sus miradas. Tiene el cabello hecho un desastre, completamente desaliñado, pero está sonriendo. Morisuke siente la boca seca, pues de pronto Kuroo le parece varios años más joven. Idéntico al adolescente que le robó un beso en los vestidores del gimnasio de la escuela, al compañero de curso que le atormentó durante todas las clases de química en su último año. Kuroo le acaricia el antebrazo haciendo trazos con las puntas de los dedos—… valió la pena. Eso sí, no sé cómo le voy a hacer para superar Moscú durante tus vacaciones.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Si apenas hemos salido del apartamento! —Morisuke se enreda con las últimas palabras, pues el sonrojo lo traiciona. Aunque no está mintiendo, la frase suena como una confesión fuera de lugar. Para terminar de avergonzarlo, Kuroo se ríe a carcajadas y vuelve a envolver a Morisuke entre sus brazos. Los dos vuelven a hundirse en el colchón, en una postura que sugiere que tampoco se alejarán demasiado del apartamento en el día de hoy.

Entre los brazos de Kuroo, Morisuke se siente extasiado. Es un momento breve en donde se cree invencible. Es una certeza un tanto cursi, porque quien le está brindando aquella seguridad tan acérrima no es otro que Kuroo y su cálida cercanía. Kuroo le besa el hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el oído con su respiración, pero Morisuke se queda en el mismo lugar, escuchando cómo el corazón le late con fuerza.

—La otra opción que tengo es organizar un partido con la selección japonesa. Así tendrías que viajar con carácter de urgencia y yo tendría una excusa para no separarme de ti. —Kuroo alza ambas cejas, convencido de que se le acaba de ocurrir una idea simplemente maravillosa. Morisuke tiene ganas de decirle que eso no sólo suena desesperado, sino que tanta logística para tres meses es virtualmente imposible de conseguir. Pero la sonrisa de Kuroo detiene sus intenciones—. ¿A que suena bien? Lo hablaré con mis jefes. ¿Qué tal un partido con la selección rusa? Así tendría una excusa para quedarme aquí unos días más. ¡Yo sólo veo ganancias!

Kuroo habla tan rápido, tan seguro, que Morisuke está seguro de que le bastará un par de llamadas a Japón para que sus jefes les permitan quedarse allí unos días más. Él no va a ser quien le diga que no lo intente.

—Así que ese fue tu plan macabro cuando me dijiste que sonaba mi nombre como líbero para la selección, ¿cierto? Para disponer de mi tiempo cuantas veces quisieras. —Morisuke chasquea los labios y finge fastidio. Se incorpora despacio sobre el colchón, empujando a Kuroo lo suficiente hasta quedar encima de él. Siente un vacío en el estómago cuando Kuroo lo sostiene de la cintura, como si quisiera decirle que ya no puede cambiar de posición aunque lo desee. Morisuke sigue riéndose cuando le desabotona la camisa del pijama que Kuroo lleva puesto.

—Descubriste mi plan maestro. Tú eres el genio, Yaku-senpai.

Morisuke se ríe, tirando de uno de los botones del pijama, como si quisiera desprenderlo de verdad. De pronto recuerda aquella absurda tradición del segundo botón, de cómo no durmió el día anterior a la graduación sólo porque no estaba seguro si dejárselo a Kuroo. Aunque su yo de dieciocho años no fue capaz de semejante hazaña, tampoco cree que le fuera tan mal sin ese botón. Tuvo que darse cuenta en ese entonces que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo a Kuroo como para que su corazón fuera capaz de dejarlo ir. Gracias a eso, a su absoluta terquedad, es que todavía siguen queriéndose a pesar de que los dividen miles y miles de kilómetros.

Siete mil cuatrocientos setenta y nueve kilómetros, para ser exactos. Kuroo le soltó aquella cifra durante su primera videollamada transcontinental y ahora Morisuke la lleva tatuada en la memoria.

Cuando Kuroo le acaricia la espalda, mete la mano debajo del pijama y le toca la piel con la palma abierta. Morisuke deja de pensar en los kilómetros que los separan y tiembla despacio, como un copo de nieve agitándose en la primera ventisca de la temporada. Kuroo sigue sonriéndole, con ese gesto brillante que le irrita y encanta a partes iguales. La sonrisa de Kuroo siempre parece ocultar un millón de secretos y a la vez parece que está a punto de decirte sólo la mitad, porque es la mejor manera de fastidiarte. Morisuke tiene mil frases atoradas en la garganta, mientras piensa que todos sus encuentros suelen terminar de la misma manera. Empiezan en voz muy alta, con ambos molestándose mutuamente, por costumbre y diversión. Pero después el volumen disminuye, las frases se convierten en susurros y luego el silencio reina en la habitación.

Cada vez que están a solas, Kuroo le roba las palabras y le deja la garganta seca. Siempre le queda la sensación de que está totalmente a su merced, como la primera vez que Kuroo lo tomó desprevenido y le robó un beso. Morisuke no es más que una víctima de las circunstancias. Él no tiene la culpa de que Kuroo, estúpido y perfecto Kuroo, se le haya atravesado en el camino. Es como cuando alguien quiere escapar del pronóstico del clima y salir sin paraguas en plena época lluviosa.

—Te quiero, Yakkun.

La frase es tan empalagosa que Morisuke se ríe, deleitándose como si fuera la primera vez que la escucha. El corazón le palpita con más fuerza que en medio de un partido de voleibol. Le vibra el pecho tanto como quiere hacerlo el resto del cuerpo, a punto de sucumbir a todos los deseos que le provoca Kuroo. Morisuke le sostiene la mano, besándole el dorso y los nudillos, aprisionándolo como si de verdad nunca pretendiera dejarlo ir.

—Yo también, Kuroo-san. Ese es precisamente nuestro problema. —Morisuke alza las cejas, inclinándose hacia él para robarle un beso.

Kuroo lo recibe con los labios entreabiertos y Morisuke, una vez más, sabe que la fortuna la sigue estando de su parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer, todo kudo/comentario es más que bienvenido.


End file.
